


Cure me

by DelphineCormiersHips



Category: Orphan Black
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Possible smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 21:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14656704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelphineCormiersHips/pseuds/DelphineCormiersHips
Summary: Cosima feels herself fading away, but will she let Delphine in enough to be able to help?





	Cure me

The walls felt like they were closing in on her. What was once a comfortably sized space soon became a uneasy nightmare. 

Worry and doubt scrambled her mind, causing a stirring and pounding pain. 

Wether or not this was result of her possibly increasing, incurable sickness. She didn’t know. Science failed her on common sense.

Or so she’d been told. 

Repressed thoughts fought their way to the front of her mind. Begging to be seen, not dismissed. 

It was no lie she needed help. 

But it was also no lie that she refused to seek it. That she used suppression as a valuable tactic to resolve the almost inevitable breakdown that she was enduring. 

At an early age, Cosima learned that trust wasn’t waved around. Placed in those who seemed nice.

Even with a remarkable IQ, she still found herself scolding herself for being so stupid. 

Her emotions where conflicting. 

Everything has pros and cons. 

Just like, Delphine has pros and cons. However, Cosima didn’t know what they were anymore. Each pro ended up being a con in the long run. Leaving her with the realisation that maybe she didn’t know as much as she thought she knew. 

Maybe her Intelligence wrapped her in a somewhat metaphorically vein blanket. 

Shay on the other hand, made her pros and cons very clear. 

In fact, so clear that Cosima was the one at fault for not being as open. For not, admiring Shay properly. Giving her the time and information she so rightfully deserved. Shay put herself on the line. Her, heart. On the line. And all Cosima did was give her presence, her body. A sneak peek into her life. 

At what cost? 

It wasn’t much longer until the therapeutic sound of heels made their way over to the woman curled up in herself. 

A small sigh of irritation slipped from above her. Yet she didn’t make an effort to move. 

“Cosima, right?” The unfamiliar voice said, seemingly closer.

Cosima’s head rose slightly. Shocked at the sudden closeness of the stranger. She eyed the woman.

After prolonged silence. The other woman understood a reply wasn’t coming. 

“I’m Angie.” She offered. Her hand reached out hesitantly, almost as if she didn’t want to touch Cosima, yet thought physical contact might help. Her hand rested gently on the brunettes knee. 

Cosima’s eyes stayed on the hand resting on her knee. She opened her mouth to speak, but quickly shut it. 

“I’m not here to hurt you,” Angie reassured. 

“Why are you here?” Cosima managed to croak our finally, her head tilting up slightly to meet the woman’s cold eyes. 

Angie looked almost as if she wasn’t going to answer. Until suddenly, “Art sent me.” She confessed, expressing a small sigh. 

The response she had gotten, was unexpected. She had only heard of Art through Beth and Sarah. To her knowledge, he was Beth’s partner. They worked together. And, slept together. 

Beth’s secret lover.

After Cosima remained silent again, Angie went on. “He needs to see you, something about, Sarah?” Her brow arched slightly as she spoke, as if she was analysing Cosima. Waiting to see what words gauged what reaction. 

But all she got was a small scoff. “You can tell them I don’t have time to wait on Sarah foot and hand. I have my own problems to deal with.” 

The other woman pulled her hand from Cosima’s knee. Her eyebrows rising defensively. 

Cosima realised, and understood her snappy response was uncalled for. “I’m sorry.” She placated. 

Angie stood, holding her hand out. “Come on.” She whispered. 

It was quite evident that comfort wasn’t her thing, that emotions almost disgusted her. After seconds of meeting Cosima could already tell she was a guarded woman. 

However, she remembers a few things Beth’s told her In the past.

She moved the woman’s hand away and helped herself up, quickly realising her mistake, she grabbed hold of Angie when she nearly toppled backward. 

She was growing weaker as the days went by. Ready to accept her fate. She might as well help her sisters while she still could. 

 

*

“So do you know when they’ll be back?” Cosima asked her, crouching in front of the fish tank and swirling her finger on the glass lightly. 

“They weren’t supposed to leave, so your guess is as good as mine.” Angie replied agitated, sighing softly and running a hand through her hair. 

Cosima grinned lightly “aren’t you a detective?” She teased. 

Angie’s brows rose at the cloned sudden change of mood. “Aren’t you a scientist?” She retorted with a small smirk.

“Should we both know then?” Cosima giggled softly before quickly covering her mouth and coughing, gripping the windowsill and standing.

Angie looked around unsure before approaching the brunette, placing a hand tentatively on her back. 

Cosima waved her away before swallowing a few times to bring moisture back to her throat. “I-I’m okay.” She whispered. 

*

Keys jingled and the door opened slowly. Art and Sarah walked in with coffees. 

“Oh,” Art sighed softly and quickly sat the coffees down. “I didn’t think she’d agree.” He admitted to Angie who nodded. 

“It wasn’t exactly a piece of cake.” 

Sarah approached Cosima who was sitting on the sofa, hugging her knees and looking out the window. 

She’d changed since she started having problems with Delphine. 

It looked like she gave up, like she didn’t care anymore. Like, Delphine was her reason to live. 

And it broke Sarah’s heart to see her like this. In such a vulnerable state. 

“Hey Cos,” she whispered softly and sat on the coffee table in front of her. 

Cosima turned her attention from the window to look at Sarah, her lips curled into a small smile. “Heey, Sarah.” She whispered softly. “What do you guys need?” She offered, moving to sit forward properly.

Sarah frowned slightly. She didn’t need Cosima in the way Cosima assumed. She just had no way of getting her here otherwise. 

Judging by Sarah’s silence and the way she tended at the question, she was hiding something. 

Cosima moved her head slightly to be caught in Sarah’s line of vision. “What’s going on?” She questioned, a small dent forming above her eyebrow. 

“Listen Cos,” Sarah started but her sister wasn’t having it. 

“Unbelievable,” she whispered under her breath, shaking her head and standing. “You know,” she started, looking down at Sarah. “If I wanted to be lied to, i would’ve called Delphine.” She hissed before walking off. 

Angie and Art were pulled from their conversation in the kitchen to watch the small women try to leave. “Hey hey hey!” Angie called and rushed over to her, placing a hand on her back. “Why don’t you and I chat instead?” 

Cosima rolled her eyes. “Seriously? I’m fine.” 

“I know, I know.” Angie nodded. “But, we don’t have to talk about you.” She suggested, gesturing her hand to the kitchen.

Cosima sighed and nodded. “Fine,”

Angie ushered Cosima over to the kitchen bench, picking up her coffee and analysing the small brunette. She looked frail and sad. Like even the smallest of touches could break her. 

Sarah sighed and sat on the sofa, Art coming up and sitting beside her. 

“Is she coming?” 

“I don’t know,” Sarah shrugged. “She said she would, but Cosima is going to be pissed..” 

Art nodded softly. “She needs this, you’re doing the right thing.” He consoled. 

“Yeah well it doesn’t feel like it, does it.” Sarah sighed and ran a hand through her hair. 

Cosima began barking a cough, blood spluttering slightly. 

“Shit,” Angie whispered before looking over at the two on the sofa for help. 

Sarah and Art rushed over as Cosima’s coughs became more violent, she clutched onto Sarah for support as her legs started to give way. “Call Her Art!” Sarah shouted and Art fumbled in his pockets for his phone quickly.

*

Sarah stayed by her side on the sofa, stroking her forehead.

“She shouldn’t of taken her cannula off.” Delphine frowned at Sarah. 

“I can’t take care of her twenty four seven and you’re the reason she’s not listening to anyone.” Sarah retorted, scrunching her face slightly. 

Delphine’s heart sank almost instantly. “If you all despise me so much why am I the first to be called, every single time?” Her accent thickened as she went on, her lips drew into a tight line when Sarah’s eyes rolled. 

There was a brief silence before Delphine exhaled. “Just make sure she leaves it on.” She added before standing and smoothing over her jacket. 

“So, what... you’re just gonna leave then?” Sarah piped up while jumping to her feet. Delphine closer her eyes momentarily, “Sarah-“ she was cut off by the angry brunette. “No. She is dying, Delphine. And you need to accept that. You need to understand that whatever shite you’re trying to do just isn’t working. That doesn’t mean you give up, you keep fighting! She needs you...” Sarah’s voice broke as tears fought her waterline. “..she needs us..” she added softly. 

Delphine was on the verge of crying, pouring her heart out. But she was tired, tired of crying and tired of fighting, tired of explaining herself. “Everything I do is for you and your sisters. I put my life on the line for you all and nobody thanks me, nobody cares if I am okay. If I am safe. Cosima tells me to handle things and then when I do she hates me for it. I cannot keep doing this, these double standards, I am sick of being the better person. I am scared too..Nobody seems to care if I have emotions. You all forget I am a person too.” They fell into silence. The two struggling to hold back tears and swallow the lumps in their throats. 

Art and Angie walked over slowly, pulled away from their previous conversation by the yelling, Art rested a hand on Sarah’s shoulder, and she looked up at him, he gestured with his head before the two walked away. 

“Why are you here?” Delphine asked, looking at Angie who was now sitting on the coffee table. “Is there a problem?” She replied, looking up at the blonde. “For someone who had a vendetta against the clones I cannot seem to fathom why you would be wasting your time like this. Pretending to have emotions, pretending you’re okay with it, when really you are here for your own satisfaction of watching it all crumble beneath your feet. Seeing it come tumbling down once and for all.” Delphine’s voice lowered dangerously as her eyes never left the other woman’s. 

Angie couldn’t help but laugh, she shook her head and smiled. “It’s cute that you think you know me, but I am here for Art. He is my partner after all, and I have his back, just as he’d have mine. But then again, what would you know about that?” She questioned, standing up and walking over to Delphine as the blonde chewed her inner cheek. “Loyalty isn’t your strong suit.” She whispered. “Or, so I hear.” A smirk splashed across Angie’s face as she brushed passed Delphine. 

The blonde inhaled deeply before crouching beside Cosima to tend to her.


End file.
